Another Chance
by Quiis
Summary: Just a story that follows the budding relationship of two people you'd never expect to be together: Sonata Dusk and Lemon Zest. (This isn't my story, I only made a few edits; all credit goes to the story's original creator - DinKaiser; you can find him on Fimfiction.)
1. Broken & Rekindled Bonds

I stood there, the feeling of my pendant no longer around my neck. I remember the day those **bitches** shattered it. Adagio claimed that she was just doing me a favour, but deep down inside, I knew that she was destroying everything that made me.

Now, she and Aria are constantly arguing, we're starving, and it seems like nothing can come close to actually filling us. Even down to the food that the humans have. It has been several months since we've _actually_ ate.

The only thing that comes close to food for us is love, but ever since what happened at the Battle of the Bands, nobody wants to come near us. So now, we're slowly dying, wasting away.

"You know what?! You are absolutely worthless and I want nothing to do with you!" Adagio screamed out at Aria. "Excuse me?! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this mess! You didn't even ask me, nor Sonata, how we felt about this or even agreed to it!" Aria screamed back. The only thing I could do was just quietly sit in the corner, away from the constant yelling. "Sonata, what do you think?" Aria asked me, her and Adagio's gaze falling on me.

I froze up as my head lowered. Nothing more than a squeak came out of my mouth. "As I thought, worthless! Both of you!" Adagio snapped.

I felt actual pain hearing her call me and Aria "worthless". I never did anything to her. I was just simply following her orders. "N-no, I'm not worthless," I said, finally speaking, "You're the one whose worthless, Adagio! Aria is right, if it hadn't been for you wanting to come here, we wouldn't be in this mess! If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be starving! And honestly… I think Aria and I would be better off without you!" I snapped, storming up to her.

"Get the hell out of my face, Sonata…" Adagio hissed at me.

"Or what? What is the almighty Adagio going to do? In case you haven't noticed, you're no stronger than me and Aria, so why are we even still listening to you? You're the pathetic one!" I screamed out, though, was quickly silenced by the feeling of Adagio's hand striking my face.

Have you ever had a slow motion moment in your life, where everything just seems to slow down and afterwards, the only thing you feel is nothing but regret? With my hand clenched tightly into a fist, I lunged at Adagio and punched her, causing her to fall to the ground. I stood over her, my body trembling with anger, although, shortly after, I finally came back to my senses.

I looked down at Adagio, who was knocked clean out on the ground and then over at Aria, who was now standing there in shock at what just happened.

"Run," was the one and only thing my body was telling me, and I did just that. I took off out of our small apartment and kept running for hours and hours, not once bothering to stop. And by the time I finally did stop, it was nighttime and my body had become sore from running so long. I finally collapsed, tears flowing freely from my eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" called out a soft, warm voice from behind me. I turned around to see a pink skinned, green and yellow haired girl standing behind me. She was wearing a Crystal Prep Academy uniform with a pair of headphones resting on her shoulders. "I'm fine!" I snapped at her, trying to mask my emotions.

She stood there for a moment, looking me over. "Well, do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked me. I wanted nothing more than just to break down and let out all of my emotions, but I didn't want to do it in front of someone I didn't know. She'll probably just call the police on me and have me hauled away.

I didn't say anything, hoping that she'd take the hint and leave me alone. Though, I heard her take a step beside of me and sit down. She reached out towards me, as I reacted by cowering away like a dog who has been beaten.

 _"P-please, l-leave me alone."_ I begged.

"You look like you've been hurt. Please, I wanna help you."

"GET AWAY!" I yelled out, shuffling away from her. She looked at me, surprised, but not really all that phased by my outburst. It was as if she's dealt with this type of behaviour everyday. I looked into her eyes—those beautiful, golden eyes. I froze up, feeling my cheeks heat up slightly. "You look like you're running a fever." she said, gently placing her hand on my forehead, "Well, you feel warm, but it feels more like a mild fever, so no worries. And looks like you've been crying as well." she said, placing her hands on my cheeks to make our faces meet.

Finally, I regained myself, shaking my head, _"I-I'm fine, really. I… I just have a lot on my mind."_ I said, curling up in a ball, my knees pulled up to my chest. I heard the sound of clothing moving around before feeling warmth wrap around my body, "Here, take my jacket, it's pretty cold out and we don't want you to end up getting sick." she said in a warm tone.

I glanced up at her as she began to stand up, _"W-Wait!"_ I called out, still not wanting to be alone.

She paused and smiled softly, "Yeah?" She asked, our eyes meeting once more. _"I-I don't actually have a place to stay."_ I said, completely embarrassed at that fact, _"May I stay with you for the night?"_ I asked softly. Shesmiled and nodded softly, "Yeah, of course! I live about a mile away from here, but of course." she said happily.

I gave a sigh of relief and began to stand up, my legs wobbly from running. She quickly wrapped her arm around me to help me stand, "Is everything alright?" she asked me again.

I nodded softly, doing my best to put a smile on my face. She smiled at me and began to lead me towards her house, "By the way, name's Lemon Zest." she said as we walked.

 _"M-My name is Sonata Dusk."_ I said, my voice still shaky from crying.

About thirty minutes later, we arrived at her small apartment which had clothes stranded throughout the place, a small couch and a TV in her living room, along with a tiny kitchen. "I'm sorry to say, I don't have a big couch for you to crash on, but you want, you're more than welcome to have my bed." she said with a smile.

I looked at her and shook my head, "No, I couldn't do that to you, despite how nice you've been." I stated, trying my best to not lock eyes with her.

"I'm not taking no for an answer, now go and sit down, I'm gonna start cooking. Taco's sound good…?" she asked me. The second she said "taco", my eyes lit up almost instantly, and I couldn't hide it, no matter how hard I tried.

She laughed at my reaction, causing me to blush, "Tacos it is!" she cheered, walking into the kitchen. A full smile came across my face as I finally sat down. I was beginning to feel something that I haven't felt in a while.

I felt like I was getting a meal from my pendant, but at the same time, what I was feeling… felt different. It felt pure. I wasn't too sure in what it was, though. I finally sat down and turned the tv onto a loud hard-rock based channel, the TV on max.

I jumped out of my sit, and I could've sworn I ended up hissing at the TV. Lemon poked her head out of the kitchen and glanced back over at me and laughed. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to have it up too loud. Usually, when I'm relaxing, I have my TV turned up, full blast." she explained, rushing over and turning the TV down.

Lemon glanced over at me, pausing, "A-are your eyes red?" she asked me, a hint of fear in her voice. I paused and looked away and wiped my eyes. "Probably from where I've been crying so much." I answered, doing my best to make up an excuse.

She walked up to me, placing her hands on my cheeks to make me face her once more as my eyes went back to normal, other than their red puffiness. She nodded and used her thumb to wipe a tear away from the corner of my eye that I didn't even know was there.

I felt my cheeks light up once more, our eyes meeting again. What is it with her eyes. Each and every time I look at them, they just put me in a state of bliss. I feel like I don't have a worry in the world. "What was it that made you cry earlier?" she asked me, snapping me out of my blissful state.

I lowered my head to avoid her gaze, _"I… I don't wanna say…"_ I whimpered, sitting back down on the couch, bringing my knees to my chest. "Lemme guess – boy troubles?" she asked me. I glanced back up at her and nodded softly, thinking that it was the best excuse that she'd probably buy.

"I understand. Trust me, I've been there. That's why I'm a lesbian. To me, women are less likely to hurt you, plus, I've only ever been fully satisfied by a woman." she said, laughing softly.

I rose a brow and laughed softly, "Maybe that's something I ought to start looking into, then." I said without even thinking. She looked at me with a sly grin, "Oh, really now?"

I froze up, blushing deeply, _"P-Please ignore what I just said."_ I said, hiding my face in my hands. She laughed and went back over to the kitchen. The smell of tacos quickly filling the air.

A few minutes passed as I laid down on the couch, resting my head on the armrest and began to doze in and out, the sound of the TV being the only thing I can hear.

When I woke up, I felt something warm and soft under my head, and a hand brushing along my hair. I rolled over and looked up to see Lemon idly watching tv. "Mmm, what time is it?" I asked, slowly sitting up.

"Not much time has passed. About thirty minutes. Food's done by the way." Lemon said with a warm smile. She removed her hand from the top of my head, with it being entangled with my hair. A deep yawn came from me as I sat up and stretched. I turned around to see that she was already up and brought our plates over to the couch and sat down beside of me. I looked down, my mouth drooling slightly as I began to eat.

We finally got done eating, my stomach completely filled. "Jeez, you act like you haven't eaten in a while." Lemon pointed out, turning towards me while resting her arm behind me on the top of the couch. "Well, I actually haven't in a while. Haven't had the money to do so." I said, looking down, completely embarrassed at the fact.

"Well, that's not good. No wonder you're so skinny… no offence." Lemon stated bashfully. "It's alright. It's very rare that I get to eat, so I've just grown used to it." I said, my voice growing softer by the second.

A few seconds passed with the both of just sitting there silently, the TV being the only source of sound. "Well," Lemon started, finally breaking the silence, "You're in my care now, and I promise not to let you go hungry!" Lemon claimed with a warm smile, wrapping her arms around me and pulled me close to her.

I looked at her and nodded softly, a wave of relief and tranquillity filling my body, "Thank you." I said, blushing once more as I rested my head on her chest. Lemon glanced down at me, placing her hand on my back and began to rub, lulling me back to sleep.

Though, before I even had the chance to pass out, we heard a knock on the door. Lemon stood up and began to head towards the door with me accidentally giving a slight audible whine as Lemon looked down at me and laughed softly.

"It's okay, I'm just going to check and see who's here." Lemon assured, walking back towards the door.

When she opened it up, there stood, to my horror, Aria and Adagio; Adagio sporting a good looking black-eye. I felt every ounce of bliss just pour right out of my body as I darted back towards the end of the apartment, now, hiding in Lemon's bedroom.

"Hey! Get the hell out of my house!" I heard Lemon yell out.

"Where's our friend, Sonata? I have some unfinished business with her." Adagio hissed, putting a lot of emphasis on 'friend'.

"I'm only saying this once more, get out of my house!" Lemon demanded.

"Or what? What's some little stoner girl going to do?" Adagio asked. I looked out the door and saw Adagio stepping towards Lemon, backing her into a the wall.

"G-Get out of here." Lemon demanded again, her voice growing soft.

"Not without our friend, Sonata." Adagio said, grinning deviously.

I stormed out, a deep growl coming from me, "I'm right here." I growled. Adagio looked at me, her left eye swollen up, slightly shocked at my appearance, before her usual smirk came across her face.

"There you are. Over what happened earlier; do you think I could talk to you outside?" she asked.

"Now, come along, we got some unfinished business to settle." Adagio sneered. I looked at her and laughed slightly.

"Yes, we do." I agreed, calmly walking towards her and began to head out the door and out into the parking lot.

Aria stood behind Adagio with a look of sorrow on her face. Adagio, though, stood there, a sinister grin staining her face. "What do you want with me?" I coldly inquired.

"Well, my dear Sonata, you hurt me earlier and gave me a black eye. So, as they say, 'an eye for an eye,' right?" Adagio proclaimed, right before she darted at me.

I stood there and didn't fight back; though, prevented her from hurting me, until finally, Adagio brought her elbow up, connecting with my right eye. I flinched and looked down at her with a cold, dead stare as she backed up.

"Hmp. Serves you right, bitch…" Adagio said, turning to leave.

"You know what?" I began, "You two were my family here, and the only thing you've done, Adagio, was hurt me from the second we arrived here!" I exclaimed, my voice breaking, "I may not be the brightest person here, but at least I know, if it came down to it, I can be alone. I can do whatever I want and I don't need two lackeys to do my dirty work!"

"You are nothing without me, Sonata. And the same goes for Aria," Adagio hissed, looking back towards Aria, who flinched slightly at her words, "Neither of you are worth anything without me!" she snapped at me.

"Oh really?! When it comes down to it, neither me or Aria see you being the first to jump! You're the one that's always hiding behind us! You always run in the face of danger! You're a coward, Adagio!" I snapped back.

Adagio turned to face me once more, her eyes, now, glowing a fiery red, "How dare you call me a coward! Back in Equestria, I was the one who took all the damage! I was the one who had to fight off the enemy!" she growled, "If you want to leave, then fine! We don't need or want you around anyways! You've been nothing more than a disappointment and a failure! So fine! Leave!!!"

"Oh. Well, if that's the case, then; I guess I'm dead to you," I said, a grin on my face, "I'm done with you, as well. And Aria…" I paused looking over towards the purple-skinned girl, "You're better off without her." I said, walking passed the two.

Adagio looked at me, growling, and darted towards me. By the time she reached me, a wave of power bolted from my body, sending her back, "I'm only going to say this once, Adagio: leave me alone! I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to be near you! I want you to be as far away from me as possible!" I yelled at her.

I looked behind towards Aria, to see her standing in shock, "As for you, I'm not mad at you. If you chose to stay here with me, or go with… that bitch… is entirely up to you." I stated before walking past her to head back up to Lemon's apartment.

As I opened the door, I was greeted to Lemon standing there with a gun pointed directly at me, "What… in the world are you?"

"Where did you get a gun?!"

"Answer me first!" Lemon demanded. A sigh of defeat slipped through my lips as I looked down.

"I am not of this world… I used to be evil, but I'm not, now. I don't think I could be anymore. And frankly, I don't want to be." I professed, still looking down.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question, Sonata." Lemon retorted, pulling back the hammer.

"I'm a siren… I, or used to, feed off the pain and grief of others. Though, I can't anymore due to my pendant being shattered, which caused me to lose that power and starve. I've been forced to starve for several months now." I confessed, waiting for the worse.

"B-but… you're not evil anymore, right?" Lemon asked me, caution in her voice.

"No, I'm not. The girl that I just beat up used to be my leader, but after so much abuse, I got tired of it and knocked her out earlier today. She came back to return the favour, or tried to, at least," I explained before letting out a soft sigh, "But I'll leave, seeing as how you're scared of me as well." I said with pain in my voice, as I turned to leave.

"Wait, I thought you said you didn't have anywhere to go to?" Lemon asked me, lowering her gun.

"I don't. When me and Adagio got into that argument, she kept calling me 'useless' and 'stupid'; I-I… I just couldn't handle it anymore and I attacked her. Because of her, I believed all of that… and still do." I said, keeping my gaze down on the floor, away from Lemon's.

I heard the gun being placed down on the counter and Lemon rushed up to me, gently placing her hands on my cheek to examine my eye, "I-I don't want you to leave, Sonata. It's just, after seeing you do that, it kind of put me in shock." she said, reaching up to touch where Adagio had struck me.

Lemon then dragged me into her bathroom and sat me down on the toilet, "Y-you… you're not mad at me?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Mad? No. Scared and worried? Yes." I looked up at Lemon and tilted my head.

"Why is that?" I asked, watching Lemon head towards the medicine cabinet and pulled out a few supplies.

"Well, I'm scared, mainly because I've never seen anything like what I just saw. And I'm worried because, what if you go back to your ways?" Lemon asked, a hint of worry evident in her voice.

I shook my head and smiled softly, "You have nothing to worry about on that. I'm officially done with that way of life."

Lemon looked up at me with a raised brow before chuckling softly, "Sorry for the third degree. I just don't wanna end up on the news with it headlining 'Body of Crystal Prep student found in apartment!'." she stated sarcastically.

I smirked softly and nodded, "Oh, believe me; if that was to happen, you'd most likely be the only person I wouldn't hurt." I proclaimed with Lemon's face instantly lighting up. She pulled her gaze away from mine to look at my eye, to see that it was starting to bruise up.

"Well, it's going to be tender, but if we put something cold on it, it'll stop it from swelling l up. At most, it'll just leave a bruise." Lemon assured, rushing off into the kitchen, to come back with a small ice pack, "Here. Put this on your eye."

I smiled and placed it over my eye and stood up. Lemon let out a small sigh of relief and smiled as well, "Welp, you wanna go back into the living room and watch some TV?" she asked. I gave a soft nod as my answer.

Coming out of the bathroom, we were greeted to Aria standing at the doorway, guilt written all over her face. "What are you still doing here?" Lemon asked, glaring at Aria.

I reached out and gently took hold of Lemon's hand, eliciting her to looked back at me, as I shook my head, "No, it's okay. She's about the only one I trust from my past life." I assured, stepping in front of Lemon and walked towards Aria.

"L-Listen, you were right. Adagio is a bitch, and practically does nothing but talks to us like dogs. I'm tired of it, Sonata." Aria lamented, looking down at the ground.

"Well, what do you plan on doing?" I inquired.

Aria just gave a soft shrug, "Dunno, really. Although, I have been talking to this one guy a few months back, but Adagio told me to leave him alone. So, I may try and to talk to him, see if he'd be willing to let me crash with him for a while, or at least, until I can get back on my feet and get a place of my own." she stated.

"Actually, there are a few apartments here that are vacant, and rent's pretty cheap, too." Lemon informed, walking up behind me.

Aria nodded softly, "I might look into that." she said with a faint smile, "Well, I guess I'm gonna head on out and drag Adagio back home. You guys have a good night." she said as she turned to leave.

Though, she paused, seeing a heavily panting Twilight Sparkle with one Sunset Shimmer following not too far behind, "W-Wait! We've been looking all over for you guys the past few days…" she gasped as she began digging through her purse.

"And what exactly is it that you want with us, little Miss Princess?" Aria snapped at her.

"L-Listen, a-after the Battle of the Bands – and us breaking your pendants – I did some research, and read that if a siren's pendant is broken, they'll basically wither away. And I didn't want that to happen. So, Sunset and I made these." Twilight explained, pulling out two pendants, the jewel being a diamond that was neatly held up with a silver, silky cloth.

Aria snatched them from her to give them a closer examination, "Well, it's just a jewel. So what?" she hissed.

"Well, not exactly," Twilight began, "They allow you to live your lives as humans. Not only that, but they also allow you to regain your singing voices, but doesn't allow you to control people. And they allow you guys to stay in contact with each other, no matter how far away you may be from one another." she explained with a faint smile.

I looked at her and smiled softly, "Wow. T-Thank you, Twilight." I thanked, taking one of the pendants from Aria and put it on.

"Oh, it's no problem. Just trying to help out any way that I can!" Twilight bashfully professed.

"Well, if it wasn't for you, and your friends, we wouldn't have this problem in the first place…" Aria scoffed, glaring at Twilight causing her to flinch a little.

Seeing this, Sunset quickly stepped in front of Twilight with me darting in front of Aria to calm her down, "Hey! Be thankful, Aria! We're all turning over a new leaf, especially since Adagio's not running our lives anymore." I pleaded, knowing that Sunset was glaring at the both of us.

Aria sighed and rolled her eyes, "Fine…" she groaned. I turned to face Twilight and Sunset; Twilight extremely confused at what I just said.

"What happened to Adagio?" She asked.

"Well, to make a long story short: I basically put her in her place." I said with a soft smile.

Twilight nodded softly and looked over towards the parking lot to see Adagio slowly trying to get up. "Should we trust her with one of these?" she asked Sunset.

"I really don't know. Personally, I'd say 'no'. She may end up trying to change the magical properties of it." Sunset answered.

"Well, if you'd like, I could hold on to it and see what happens? If she's still a bitch, then I won't give it to her." Aria suggested.

Twilight looked at her, slightly confused on what to do, "Ehh, on second thought, I'll hold on to it and have Sunset figure out whether or not she deserves it back." she answered.

"Twi, it's getting late. We should probably head home." Sunset stated. "Okay, Sunny. Hopefully, Spike won't try to keep you off of the bed this time so we can actually get some sleep." Twilight giggled.

I don't know what had happened, but I just felt extremely giddy, "Oh, my gosh! Are you two a couple now?!" I exclaimed in complete euphoria as the two of them blushed deeply.

"Yup! We've been together for almost a year now." Sunset stated proudly, wrapping an arm around Twilight, whose blush grew deeper.

"Aww~! Congrats, you guys!" I exclaimed in genuine happiness for the two.

"Well, how about you two?" Twilight asked, "Have either of you found anyone special?" I blushed deeply and looked back to see Lemon in the doorway, curious on what's going on.

"N-no! N-not yet. Though, I have high hopes." I answered, blushing even more.

"What about you Aria?"

"Eh, I met a pretty nice guy a while back. See what happens there." Aria answered.

"Oh. Well, alright, then. I guess we're going to head on out. You two have a good night." Twilight said as she and Sunset turned to leave.

"Sonata, before I go, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything. I understand that you may wanna take some time away from me, but I am sorry." Aria said to me as she walked down the steps and into the parking lot.

I smiled softly and shut the door, "So, you got a lot of friends." Lemon said with a smirk.

"I guess so. I haven't really thought about it, to be honest. I just kind of go wherever I want, and that's about it." Lemon looked at me and nodded softly, although, her eyes quickly darted towards the ground.

I walked over to her and sat down, resting my head back in her lap and looked up at her, "Though, I'll stay here, if you'd like~" I stated as Lemon's eyes lit up slightly as she nodded.

"So, how about we get back to trying to watch something?" Lemon asked, smirking, as I nodded in agreement.

——

A few hours passed with me waking up with Lemon laying behind me, arms wrapped around me and holding me close. I felt my face heat up as I snuggled up against her, finally feeling content with myself. Though, felt her start to stir as soon as I got comfortable again. "Mmm, what time is it?" Lemon somewhat groggily asked with her eyes still shut.

I reached over to the coffee table to grab her phone to check what time it was, though, I felt a thick envelope instead. "What's this?" I asked myself as I sat up.

"Dear Lemon" it read on the top of it. Lemon slowly began to sit up as well, looking at what I was referring to. "What's what?" she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "I think it's for you." I answered, handing her the envelope.

Lemon rose a brow and opened it, her jaw automatically hitting the floor. "Well? What is it?" I asked as she reached in to it to pull out multiple big bills from the envelope, along with a note that fell out shortly after.

"Okay, this is getting weirder by the second." Lemon stated, as she reached down and grabbed the note and opened it up and read it in a tone filled with a mix of confusion, joy and anger:

 ** _"Dear Lemon, I know I haven't seen you, or your mom ever since you were little, but I have my reasons for doing so. I wish to come talk to you about everything that happened in the past, and to hopefully clear a lot of things up. I've missed you so much and feel horrible about what happened and I hope that you can forgive me. I will be swinging by in a couple of days to talk to you. If you don't wanna talk, I understand, but just hear me out on what I have to say._**

 ** _Sincerely, your Old Man."_**

I darted up and walked over to the door and opened it, to see a motorcycle quickly pull off down the road. When I turned around, there was a piece of paper hanging up on the wall.

 ** _"Also, learn to shut the door next time."_**

I grabbed the paper and sighed, turning to walk back inside. I saw Lemon sitting on the couch, counting out the amount, "H-he… he gave me five-thousand dollars…" she stuttered.

I rushed up beside of her and sat down, "Wait, how much?!" Lemon handed me the cash. I began to count it out, and sure enough, there was five-thousand dollars. "Why would he give you so much all at once?"

"I dunno. Wait, hold on, there's something else in the bottom of it." Lemon said, shaking out a small note.

 ** _"By the way, while you two were asleep, I kinda made myself at home. Saw the stack of bills laying on the counter. Counted it out. Lemon owes a hefty amount. That's a bad Lemon! Also peaked around the apartment and saw that the furniture was mostly old, torn and worn out… But anyways, the bills will be paid for in full, and you'll have nothing to worry about! And I'll have brand new furniture brought in tomorrow. Also, please clean up a bit, would ya?"_**

Lemon looked at me and sat back on the couch, "He really knows how to spoil someone, huh?" she laughed softly.

"What does he do for a living?" I asked, extremely confused at what's going on.

"Well, when he left. He was a Sergeant in the army, and was getting ready to do another tour, as well as getting ready to be promoted to an officer." Lemon answered, trying to rack her brain for anymore information.

Lemon looked at me and gave a soft smile, "Well, regardless of everything given to us, I'm not going to go on a shopping-spree and blow everything in one day."

"Even if you did, I think he'd be back with more money, but you're right; we need to try to save this for as long as possible." Lemon nodded softly and gave a sigh of relief and slouched back.

"This means that I can still afford to go to Crystal Prep." Lemon then froze up and looked at her phone, "Crap! It's almost three in the morning, I need to get to bed." she cried out as she got up and darted towards her room.

I followed her to see her now, in nothing but her bra and panties, my face automatically lighting up. "U-Um, do you, by any chance, have anything that I can sleep in?" I asked, trying not to look at her.

"I might, but I can make any promises." Lemon said, digging through her clothes that's been cast throughout her bedroom. Finally, she pulled up from one the piles of clothes, a pair of shorts and an extremely large tank top.

I went into the bathroom and quickly changed, only to see that my boobs were almost hanging out of the tank top. I sighed and walked back into the bedroom room to see her room in its entirety. The only thing in it was a TV that was no bigger than a picture frame, and a mattress that's been placed on the floor with Lemon trying to make herself. I shyly walked in and sat down on the mattress and lied down beside her.

"I can still sleep on the couch if you'd like." I offered, blushing deeply.

"No, it's ok. Besides, _it'd be nice to have a cuddle buddy~_ " Lemon purred, winking playfully at me, causing my face to reach a whole new shade of red. She reached up and turned off a small lamp above our heads and pulled the blankets over us.

"Sweet dreams, Sonata." Lemon said, laying on her back with an arm under my head. I looked and smiled and rested my head on her chest.

"Sweet dreams, Lemon." I said as she wrapped her arm around me, pulling her close to me.


	2. Feeling Complete

When I woke up, Lemon was already gone. I whined softly before sitting up and stretched, the tank top sliding off of my shoulder. I rolled over to try and get comfy enough to fall back asleep, but sadly, I heard a knock on the door. _"Noo, I don't wanna get up…!"_ I pouted.

Then came the knock again. "Oh, alright, alright! I'm coming! Sheesh, just give me a second!" I groaned, finally getting out of bed with the blanket draped over my shoulders as I stumbled along through the house.

I opened the door to see a man in, what I'm guessing, is a movers uniform, "Ah! Excuse me, a man by the name of Citron told us to deliver some furniture here. He told us a woman by the name of Lemon Zest would meet us?"

"Yeah, you're at the right place. I'm her friend, Sonata. I guess you can just start packing it in. I'll figure out what to do with it." I answered, walking back in and into the kitchen, "Coffee? Coffee? Does she have coffee?" I muttered to myself, looking throughout mostly-empty cabinets.

 _"She has a coffee pot, but no coffee…!"_ I whined, reaching the last cabinet and opened it, to finally found a coffee container, "Oh, thank go—" upon picking it up, the container was really light, like there was nothing in it. That's because there wasn't anything it, only an amount that was equal to pocket change.

I groaned out and shook my head, "We're most definitely going grocery shopping today…" I deadpanned, turning to see the moving-people bringing in the new furniture, unaware of how much is being brought in. Finally, a familiar scent ran right under my nose, "Who has coffee?!" I cried out.

Frantically looking around, "I do, miss. Is there a problem?"

"Did you drink any of it yet?" I asked, making a direct B-line for the worker. "No…?"

"I'll give you fifty bucks for it!" I offered, pulling out a fifty dollar bill.

"Ma'am, if you want some, I can just pour you a cup. Plus, you're not even a block away from the coffee shop." he said. I looked at him and nodded frantically.

"Please?!" I pleaded. The other workers laughed and shook their heads.

"College students for ya. Living off of coffee, more than actual food." one of them commented.

I looked at the one who said it and shrugged, "No, more like 'running on two or three hours of sleep while having an extremely stressful couple of days'." I stated bluntly, "Speaking of which, what time is it?" I yawned out.

"It's almost four. Jeez, you really must be sleep deprived, huh?" another worker stated while bringing in a bed frame.

 _"Lemon should be coming home soon!~"_ I cheered, taking off towards the bedroom to put my clothes back on.

When I stepped back out, Lemon standing there, completely in shock at all the new furniture being brought in. _"Lemon!~"_ I exclaimed, running up to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"H-hey, Sonata…" she said, slowly returning the embrace, "I guess my dad really wasn't kidding about the furniture, was he?"

"Well, from what I can see, he completely re-furnished the whole apartment. Only thing we don't have is coffee. Speaking of which, we need to go grocery shopping today." Lemon looked at me and laughed, "I brought you a cup from the coffee shop. Figured you may need it." she said, handing me a cup.

My eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as I snatched it from her and quickly began to drink on it. _"Mmm, sweet heavenly bliss~"_ I moaned. Lemon smiled and walked passed me and entered the bedroom.

"You think Dad may have gotten us a washer machine and dryer?" Lemon joked.

"Actually, yes. Though, that's one of the heavier items; it'll be one the last things to be brought up, then we'll have someone come in and fix them up for you." answered one of the workers.

"Oh, thank goodness," Lemon sighed in relief, "I don't have enough cash to go to the laundromat, and I'm down to my last set of clean clothes." she said, coming back out of the bedroom in a pair of sweatpants and a band t-shirt.

"Heh, cute." I said, grinning playfully. Lemon blushed and smirked, "I could have said the same thing last night." she said, my face now matching hers.

A few hours went by with the workers finally placing everything in our requested areas. Now, that I was fully woke, I finally got to look around to see all the new furniture that was brought in. "So, how much do we owe you guys?"

"Not a penny, ma'am. Citron already tipped us greatly. Enough for all of us to fly around the world three times over, basically." one of the workers spoke up.

"Oh. Well, thank you so much for your help!" Lemon responded, shutting the door behind the last one to leave.

We began to walk around the apartment, looking at everything in awe. When we walked into the bedroom, all of her clothes were piled up to different sides of the room, but in the middle was a magnificent and giant bed that took up a good portion of the room, and in front of it, stood a massive TV that took up most of the wall.

I walked over to the bed and sat down before sinking down into it, letting out a content sigh and closed my eyes, _"It's like sleeping on a cloud~"_ I purred. When I opened my eyes back up, Lemon was lying beside of me in the same blissful state as me.

"If Dad actually does show up, remind me to thank him," Lemon said, nuzzling into me softly, "So, what do you wanna do today?" Lemon asked, looking at me.

"Not entirely sure, yet. Maybe we can just lay in bed all day?" I answered, smirking down at her playfully. Lemon returned my smile and curled into me.

"Sounds good to me." Lemon yawned.

And so, we laid there for a good hour, before our stomachs began to growl, waking us both up. "Maybe some food would be a good idea." Lemon stated as her stomach growled in agreement. I giggle and slowly sat up, letting her get up before me.

"Well, how about we go shopping and then grab something to eat?" I suggested as I stood up and began to stretch.

"One good thing about where I live – there is a grocery store directly behind the apartment. We may have to make several trips back and forth." Lemon stated.

A knock on the front door was heard. "That's weird, I usually don't have so many people show up to the house." Lemon said, laughing softly as she walked towards the door and opened it. There, stood a man whose bald head reflected off the sun; his braided beard reaching down to his chest with scars covering his face, and had arms that were bigger than my head.

"Excuse me, lass, but is this the Crystal City Apartments? I swear, I looked around and couldn't find a sign anywhere." he asked in a thick Irish accent. Lemon looked up at him and nodded softly.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I inquired, leaning against the doorway, examining him more closely.

"Well, lass, I believe I am your new neighbor! The name's O'Mally! I have moved here from Ireland with my son to see that he has an outstanding education." he answered, a gentle smile forming along his lips as he extended his hand for a handshake.

I looked down at his palms to see them covered in calluses and burn marks. I reached out grabbing his rough hand that completely engulfed mine, "Nice to meet you, but you actually caught us on our way out. We were just getting ready to go shopping." I said, releasing his hand, and reeled it back to my side.

O'Mally nodded and stood aside, "Ah. Well, it's been a pleasure to meet the two of you." he said, turning around and pulled out a slip, looking around for his apartment.

When we finally walked passed the man, we darted to the side of the apartment and gave a sigh of relief. "That guy seemed… strange." Lemon stated, running her hand along her arms in an attempt to shake off any goosebumps she had.

"Yeah. And I didn't see his 'son' anywhere. Wonder if he was telling the truth." I pondered out loud, looking up at the sky.

"Well, regardless, he's probably just another person trying to live his life, like us." Lemon stated with a smile.

I glanced down at her, smiling back, "Yeah, true."

Thankfully, with the money Lemon's father gave us, we managed to get the cabinets stocked to the brim. We even got new blankets, bed sheets, pillows, new everything! Finally, when we got home and walked up the stairs towards Lemon's apartment, the door to O'Mally's apartment was wide open. Coming from inside was the sound of music that wafted throughout the complex. Lemon looked up at his door and sighed, "Maybe we should tell him to turn it down a bit?"

"Let's just go inside and get some rest." I responded.

We walked in and shut the door behind us, letting out a sigh of relief. _"Oh, it feels good to be back home."_ Lemon sighed with a voice full of bliss, wrapping her arms around me from behind while resting her head on my back. I blushed a bit, freezing up on the spot, kind of unsure what to do.

"So, how does this sound: I order a pizza, and we can watch something on TV, your pick?" Lemon asked. I smiled and nodded, walking over towards the couch and plopped down, automatically sinking into what felt like a giant pile of feathers.

Lemon came over shortly after, sitting down beside me as I leaned over to rest my head in her lap. "So, what'cha wanna watch?" Lemon asked, grabbing the remote off the table to turn on the TV.

"Hmm…? Surprise me." Lemon looked down at me and chuckled. "If you say so." Lemon said, turning the TV to a romance movie.

——

We were now in the middle of the movie. By then, the pizza arrived. After we got done eating, I sat up and leaned against Lemon, as she wrapped her arms around me once more. The state of bliss filled my body once more as I made myself more comfy. Though, shortly after, I heard soft snoring coming from Lemon.

I looked over at her and smiled. I couldn't help but to lean in and gently place a kiss on her cheek. A small smile spread along Lemon's lips as she pulled me closer to her and nuzzled into the side of my neck, quickly getting comfortable once more.

Never in a million years would I have ever thought that I would have found someone. Especially after all the bad events in my past. I've never actually felt this kind of embrace. I'd thought that I would only live as a being who'd make other people's lives a living nightmare. But now, I'm done with that type of lifestyle. Now, I just want to make people happy, to make up for all my bad doings. Even if it means that I have to spend every waking moment of my life to do so.

I was finally beginning to doze off myself, but a knock was heard at the door. I groaned out softly, trying to get up without waking up Lemon. "Trying" being the keyword, as I failed epically in doing so. _"Mmm… is everything alright…?"_ Lemon groaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, just someone's knocking at the door." I answered, walking over to the door to open it, only to see a box.

I looked around to see who may have left it, but saw no one. I shrugged and pulled it inside. By now, Lemon had sat up, "What's that?" she yawned, stretching.

"I don't know. It just has 'CPA' on the packaging label… and it's for me." I said, carrying the box into the kitchen and placed it on the counter.

"CPA? Could it be from Crystal Prep Academy?" Lemon asked as she walked up beside of me.

I opened the box to see a letter on top:

 ** _"Dear Sonata Dusk, it has been brought to our attention that you are within the district area of Crystal Prep Academy. We received a payment for you to attend classes, starting this Monday. As requested, you'll be attending classes with your roommate, Lemon Zest. Where you are new, you will take a class of conduct with the school's Dean, Mrs. Cadence, to make sure that you are worthy to be an official student of Crystal Prep Academy._**

 ** _Signed, Principal Cinch."_**

I looked over to see Lemon holding a face full of excitement at the fact that I will be going to school with her.

We began to pull out uniforms, all of them surprisingly able to fit me rather well. "Well, good thing it's the weekend. I'm gonna have to get my sleeping schedule back on track." I said.

"I wonder who enrolled you, though." Lemon pondered out loud, digging deeper in the box.

I walked back over to the couch and sat down, trying to figure out how to even prepare, let alone figure who enrolled me. Any other time I've been inside a school, it was only to wreak havoc. Lemon walked over and placed a hand on my back and smiled cheerfully, "Just follow me around all day, and you shouldn't have any troubles." she assured with her hearty smile.

I nodded and smiled back, "Okay, then. Just ignore me if I start acting weird or anything." I joked.

Lemon smirked and shook her head, "I usually just run from class to class with my headphones in, anyways; it kinda puts me in my own little world." I nodded softly and curled up to her, resting my head on her shoulder.

"So, wanna finish watching the movie?" I asked, with Lemon nodding softly, her cheeks slightly starting to light up.

As we sat there, I looked up at her to see that Lemon was thinking about something. "Is everything alright?" I asked, seemingly snapping her back into reality.

"H-huh? Oh! Y-yeah, I'm fine!" Lemon answered with a nervous smile. I nodded softly, looking to see her lower lip quivering.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

 _"Y-yeah, I'm fine. J-just thinking about… stuff."_ Lemon answered, blushing deeply. I rose a brow, but shrugged it off, resting my head back on her shoulder as we went back to watching the movie.

Then came a scene of the two main characters finally confessing their love for one another before sharing a passionate kiss. I looked at Lemon from out of the corner of my eye, to see her smile slowly beginning to grow faint as her lips quivered a lot more.

Lemon finally took a deep breath, blushing even more, _"S-Sonata, I got a question."_ she stated, her blush growing deeper by the second as she rubbed the back of her head. I think I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask, but I wanted to hear her ask it.

"Okay,what is it?" _"W-Would you be mad if… if I did this?"_ Lemon asked before leaning in and firmly pressing her lips against mine.

Ohmygosh! OHMYGOSH! **OHMGOSH!**

I wasn't, in no way, expecting this! I felt my face light up, my heart racing, everything just froze up! I sat there, my body reaching a whole new level of warmth.

Finally, Lemon broke the kiss, pulling away and shyly looking down, while I sat there, speechless. _"Y-You're not mad at me, are yo—HMMP!"_ I pounced on her, pressing my tightly against hers as I held her close to me, as small moans escaped our lips.

After a few minutes, we finally broke the kiss with both of our bodies quivering. _"S-So… I take it you're not mad?~"_ Lemon teased.

I smirked and shook my head, _"Oh, no. Far from it, actually. I wished you'd done that sooner~"_ I teased back.

Lemon smirked as her blush grew darker, kissing me once more before standing up, _"I'm gonna go take a shower to try and calm down a bit. Though, if you want, you're more than welcome to join~"_ she said, a grin spreading along her face. Without hesitation, I sprung from the couch and darted towards the bathroom, our clothes littering the ground, leading up to the bathroom.


	3. Zest Family Reunion

Hours passed as finally found our way back to the bedroom; our hair a mess and the only that was covering us was a blanket; our body's still twitching and our breaths rapid.

 _"Th-that… was amazing~"_ I breathed. Lemon looked over at me and gave me an exhausted smile.

 _"Yeah. Hopefully, next time, we'll be able to plan everything out more better~"_ Lemon teased, while I crawled up to her, to rest my head on her chest.

"By the way, what time is it? I kinda lost count after the third round." I asked, causing Lemon to look at down at me and groan.

 _"But I just got comfy, though…"_ Lemon pouted as rolled over to grab her phone.

I smirked and slid up behind Lemon to wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to me. Lemon yelped in surprise, but quickly calmed down, blushing and snuggled up to me. _"Comfy?"_ I asked, tracing my hand along Lemon's belly as she nodded softly.

"Oh, it's almost 4:30 in the morning." Lemon answered, still in her blissful state, rolling over and kissing me softly, _"Sweet dreams, Sonata."_ she said, starting to doze off.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss the tip of her nose, _"Sweet dreams, Lemon."_

—

As morning came, of course, Lemon was the first to wake up, the scent of bacon, eggs, biscuits and gravy filling her apartment.

"Sonata, time to get up." Lemon said, gently shaking me.

 _"Nooo…! I am comfy…!"_ I pouted, pulling the blanket up over my head, though, I poked my eye out to look up at her. Lemon smirked and leaned down to kiss the top of my head.

"C'mon, sleepy-head, you don't want your food getting cold, do you?" Lemon teased, walking out of the bedroom.

I begrudgingly sat up, pulling the blanket over my chest and searched around for my clothes, as I only able to find my shorts and shirt.

"Hmp, guess I'm running around without any underwear…" I muttered, quickly getting dressed before walking into the kitchen, my hair still a mess with hickeys and bite marks covering my neck.

Lemon turned around and looked at me and began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

 _"It's just… you look like you went 'round-and-'round with a tiger last night."_ Lemon teased, referencing to my hair, and the marks along my body.

 _"Well, I guess you can say I went 'round-and-'round with another type of cat last night."_ I grinned, sitting down at the table, while Lemon's face darkened.

As we got ready to eat, Lemon's phone began to ring. When she went to answer it, Lemon's entire face went pale, worry instantly flooding her face. "What's wrong?" I asked. "My mom is are calling me…" Lemon answered, starting to panic.

Perplexed, I rose a brow with a mouthful of food, "Ith that a bhad thfing?" I answered. Though, Lemon didn't seem to pay no mind to my question.

"Hey Mom!" Lemon said, answering the phone, her voice somewhat shaky, "Y-y-yeah, everything's fine, just been busy with school." she got up from the table and walked towards the bedroom, "W-wait, you're in town?! N-no, th-that's not a problem, just wasn't expecting any company is all. Wait, who told you that?! Y-Yeah, I'll s-see you in a few. L-l-love you, bye." she spoke, hanging up her phone. I've never witnessed someone have an anxiety attack, but to see Lemon panicking, I'd imagine it would have been pretty close.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright?" I asked, walking up to her.

"N-No… M-my mom… sh-she knows that I'm with someone, and that she wants to meet the person I'm with."

"Okay? Is that a problem?" I asked. Lemon looked up at me, tears flooding her eyes.

"Yes, 'cause she hates gay people! She believes that all of them should just go away somewhere, and that they have no place on this planet." Lemon lamented, sinking to the ground.

Now, I began to worry as well. Not just for myself, but for Lemon as well. I've never really known my parents, so I could care less about what they'd think, but Lemon does. "Well, m-maybe she'll be okay with the idea of us?" I suggested, trying to lighten up the mood.

Lemon shook her head, _"No. L-last girl I was with, sh-she looked at me and forced me to break-up with her, or I'll be disowned…"_ she sobbed, tears now flowing freely from her eyes, _"S-Sonata… I don't wanna lose you, but, I d-don't wanna lose my mom either… I-I… don't know what to do…!"_ Lemon cried.

Panic began to set in as I started pacing the apartment, trying to think of something to do, or say. _"Oh, wh-what are we going to do?"_ I muttered to myself. Right when I stepped out of the bedroom, a knock was heard from the door, and saw that Lemon's breathing hastened immediately.

"Lemon! Honey, I'm here!" a voice called out from the other side of the door. Lemon walked out of her room and over to the door, and opened it, "H-hey Mom…" she said, trying her hardest to control her breathing.

"Hey, sweetie. Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." her mom pointed out. Lemon looked back at, then back at her mom.

"Y-Yeah, everything's fine. Just had a past few stressful days…" Lemon answered, making up an excuse.

"How come?" her mom asked, letting herself in.

"W-well, it's just school's really b-been piling up on me, been busy with the Shadow Colts. So I haven't had m-much free time to do anything." Lemon stated.

"Oh. Okay, then." Her mom looked around the house to see the furniture, "How in the world are you able to afford all of this, Lemon? This new boyfriend of yours wouldn't happen to be rich, now, would he?" her mom teased… before turning around to see me… with my body covered in bite marks and hickies. Her mom's eyes turned from admiration, to a glare, "Lemon? Who… is **SHE**?" her mom asked.

 _"W-well, sh-she's… she's my girlfriend…"_ Lemon confessed as she closed her eyes, preparing for the worse.

Silence had filled the apartment, but was soon broken by the anger that was sprouted from Lemon's mom, "Excuse me?! My daughter isn't a dyke! You need to get rid of that girl _right now_ , or—"

"Or what?" came a new, deep voice from the doorway.

I looked at Lemon, who looked like she just saw a ghost. The man stepped forward as his head almost reaching the ceiling. The one thing that stood out most about him, was that he looked almost identical to Lemon! He was dressed in bright-blue jeans; his long hair tied into a ponytail; a white t-shirt with a black leather vest with different patches all over it, and tattoos covering most of both his arms.

He looked over at Lemon before walking up beside of her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey, sweetie. Heh. Sorry it's been a while." he said with a tender smile before looking back at Lemon's mom.

She looked at him, initially intimidated by his size, though, finally recovered herself, "Well, it's about time you showed back up in her life, Citron." Lemon's mom hissed.

"Well, after my psychotic bitch of an ex-wife tried to kill me, AND, said that if I tried to take my daughter with me, she'd have me put in jail; so, I'd imagine it'd be kinda difficult to be in her life." the man known as Citron stated with a cold stare.

Lemon's mom rolled her eyes before lashing out, "Our daughter is with… that **thing**! And I do not find that to be ver—"

"Oh, shut up, Avalon," Citron interrupted, "So, you're being pissy over the fact that our daughter is happy with another girl?" he asked, disgusted at Lemon's mom—whose name is now known to me as Avalon—actions, "Do you know how childish that is? Because someone is doing something that you don't agree with, you're throwing a fucking hissy-fit?!" Citron growled, anger slowly building up in his face.

"She was raised to be a lady, not a dyke!" Avalon protested.

"Oh, cry me a river, Avalon! Lemon wasn't happy with your bullshit, and now that she is, you wanna be a bitch about it?! Tell me: do you not care about our daughters happiness?!" Citron questioned.

"If it means being a trashy dyke, then she doesn't need it!" Avalon answered. I looked down at Lemon, to see her curled up in a ball behind her dad, her body shaking from everything that's going on.

"You know what? Shut up for a minute; excuse me, miss?" Citron looked over at me, his eyes just as gentle as Lemon's.

 _"Y-yes, sir?"_ I replied.

"Do you love my daughter?" Citron asked me, as my face going into a deep red, or, well, in my case – a deep blue.

 _"W-well, we just started dating. But I wouldn't let her get hurt, and I'd do anything to protect her."_ I answered with a gentle smile.

"Lemon, sweetie, don't listen to a thing your mom has to say. The only reason she's pissed is because her daughter's actually found happiness before she did. If being with another girl makes you happy, then do what you want," Citron assured, helping Lemon back up and walked her over towards me, "Now, as for you," he sneered, turning towards Avalon, "You are absolutely horrid. You dare think you have the right to say who she can be with? You think because she came out of your glory-hole, that you have every exact say over her life?! Well, lemme tell you something, Jack: I have another child, my little Fino. She doesn't hide anything from me. She tells me everything that's on her mind. As for you: I've watched the way you raised Lemon. She hides so much from you because she's terrified of you! She's terrified that she'll lose her mother, and the only thing you can say, instead of supporting her, is, 'Oh, well. My daughter isn't a goddamn dyke!'!" he professed mockingly, "And y'know what? I wish I would have taken Lemon with me, but I couldn't, for two reasons. One, I was still on active duty. And two, you would've tried to put me in jail. But now that I look at it, to see my daughter's happiness, I would _GLADLY_ take jail time." Citron concluded, now, only just mere inches away from Avalon's face, anger sparking between both their eyes.

"Lemon!" Avalon called out, "You have two choices: you either leave this dyke, or I'm gone!"

I looked at Lemon, to see that her heart had sunk to her stomach upon hearing that. "Well, if you leave her, she'll be accepted into a family who will love her for who she is. And if you try to take me to court or anything, trust me, I'm one person who you do _NOT_ want to get into a hairy-asshole contest with because I. Will. Win." Citron intervened, glaring at her.

"Lemon!" Avalon snapped.

 _"N-No, Mom! You've done nothing, but put me with guys who treated me like shit! Guys who used to beat on m; guys who cheated on me! And, anytime that I came to you about it, the only thing you'd say is, 'Well, you should've done better. No wonder you can't keep a man,' you knew I was in pain, and yet, you done your best to put me with assholes who's done nothing but abuse me!"_ Lemon cried out.

Avalon glared at Lemon, storming over to her and went to raised her hand, with Lemon flinching. Just before she could hit her, I darted out in front of Lemon and took the blow.

"Move, dyke!" Avalon demanded, raising her hand back up. Though, by the time she went to swing, Citron was standing in front of me, his entire body protecting the both of us.

"I dare you to try and go through me…" Citron hissed, not standing down.

Finally, Avalon decided to back down, shooting me and Lemon a glare. I'll tell you, if looks could kill, we'd both would've been dead. "Fine, we'll see where she is in the future. So, don't come crying to me when you're a failure in life, Lemon." she hissed and walked out of the apartment. Lemon was shivering from what happened and finally collapsed on the ground, sobbing loudly.

Citron knelt down, placing his hands on Lemon's shoulders, "Listen, sweetie, I know I haven't been there for you in the past years. But I promise, from here on out, I'll be here anytime that you need me. Even if it's early in the morning or late at night; if you need me, I'll drop whatever I'm doing and head right here." he promised, his eyes filled with remorse.

Lemon looked at Citron, _"Dad, why does mom hate gays…?"_ she asked.

Citron sighed heavily and pulled up a chair to sit down in, "Well, that's the way your mom was raised. And, instead of questioning it, like you did; she blindly followed through on everything. She actually experimented one time, though. Only to have her heart broken by the girl," he started, "And honestly, you're not her only child. She had a son before I came into the picture. Only reason how I know this is because she had a picture of him in her purse. When I asked her about him, she said that he was a 'lost cause,' and she kicked him out. He had to be at least no older than ten in the picture. She had him at a very young age as well. I'm guessing, right out of high school, probably." Citron pondered out loud, scratching his chin, "But, as for you – if you're happy with this girl, then be with her. I don't have a say in it, and neither does your mom. I just want you to be happy, Lemon." he professed, a single tear leaving his eye.

Lemon looked up at him, her eyes also stained with tears. I felt bad for Lemon losing her mom, but her dad was right. If you have a child, then regardless of who they are, or who they love – you're supposed to love them as well.

 _"S-Sonata, p-please promise me something…"_ Lemon whimpered, looking up at me.

 _"O-of course! Anything."_ Lemon looked me in the eyes, tears still flowing freely from hers.

 _"D-don't ever hurt me… Pl-please don't allow my mom to prove herself right…"_ Lemon softly requested, wrapping her arms around me, cradling herself into my chest.

I looked down at Lemon and pulled her close to me, _"I wouldn't ever be able to hurt you, Lemon."_ I softly assured, kissing her on the forehead.

 _"Dad, I want you to promise me something as well: D-don't leave me again… I lost mom, I-I don't want to lose you too…"_ Lemon pleaded. Citron looked down at her with a soft smile, "Sweetie, I'm here to stay. Besides, someone's gotta make sure the two of you stay outta trouble." he joked.

A small chuckle came from Lemon as she nodded softly, _"Thanks, Dad."_

"Anytime, and honestly, here soon. I'd like for you two to meet the rest of the family. It doesn't have to be today or anytime soon, but, y'know, eventually within the next year or so." Citron joked some more. We both nodded softly and watched him stand back up, "Well, I'm gonna head on out. Hopefully, the wife won't beat me for vanishing on her so suddenly." Citron said, stretching out, "You two have a good day, I promise that everything will get better." he stated as he walked out of the door and shut it behind him.

I looked over at Lemon and kissed her cheek, "Are you gonna be ok?" I asked, holding her close to me.

Lemon nodded and looked up at me, gazing at the faded handprint on my face as she gently placed her hand over top of it, "Are _you_ gonna be ok?" she asked me. I giggled softly and nodded.

A few minutes passed before we got back up and walked over to the couch and sat down, with me doing my best to comfort her. _"Thank you so much for being here."_ Lemon said, resting her head on my shoulder.

I smiled and kissed the top of her head once more, _"To see you happy; I'd walk through hell and back."_ I replied as Lemon's face turned a deep red.

"If it wasn't for Dad, my mom would have probably ended up dragging you outta here by your hair. Although, seeing what you did the other night to that one girl, I don't think she would have gotten far." Lemon stated, laughing softly.

I smiled and nodded, "Well, I wouldn't say I'd go full Siren on her. I'd just make it really blunt that I wasn't going anywhere, and would _dare_ her to try and move me." I said with a small grin, as Lemon looked up at me and smiled, "Well, so since our day kind of started off a mess, what do you wanna do?" I asked.

Lemon shrugged and sat up, "I dunno. But, what I _DO_ know, is that you need to go clothes shopping. Seeing as how you had to wear my clothes the night before last, and you're still wearing your same clothes from the day I found you." she teased.

"Yeah, haven't really thought of that. I just like sleeping in your clothes, I guess." I said, blushing deeply. I looked and saw Lemon eyeing me down with a big grin. _"W-What? They're comfy… and they smell like you…"_ I whimpered, my voice growing softer with each passing word.

Lemon laughed softly and helped me up from the couch, _"So, you like the way I smell, huh?~"_ she mocked as my face turned a dark shade of blue, pulling my hood over my head to hide my face, "C'mon, let's get you some street clothes, then." Lemon said, grabbing my hand and pulled me towards the door.

——

When we arrived at the mall, the first store Lemon brought me to was some punk-rock clothing store. Wasn't exactly sure what to think, but I thought that I'd try on a few things to entertain her. After some searching, Lemon handed me a black pair of really loose and really baggy pants that had these straps hanging all over them.

"U-um, Lemon? W-What are these – suspenders?" I asked, examining them closely to also see a bunch of chains dangling from them as well.

"No, they're a certain brand of pants. Just try 'em on!" Lemon pleaded. I shrugged and slid them on. And almost instantly, I fell in love with the way they felt, but hated the fact that they had so many things hanging off of them.

"Is there anything that feels like this, but doesn't have all this junk hanging off of it?" I asked. Lemon nodded and snatched the pants after I took them off, and vanished from my sight, only to return seconds later with a pair of pants made out of the same fabric.

I examined them closely to see that they looked rather small, but decided to try them on anyways. Surprisingly enough, they fit perfectly, hugging each and every contour of my lower body, and actually made my butt stick out more than usual. _"I want twenty pairs of these!"_ I cheered, bolting out of the changing room. Lemon looked at me and smirked playfully.

 _"You do have a cute butt in those~"_ Lemon teased, making me blush a bit.

"How many more is left of these?" I asked. "Well, there are those black ones, a few light blue ones, and a pair of purple ones. I think that's it, though." Lemon answered, looking at where she got them from, "Also, we need to get you some shirts. Though, we'll go somewhere different for those if you'd like." she said, walking up to the register and placed all the pants down.

After we was rung up and paid for the pants, we began to walk around the mall in search of other stores. Finally, we came upon a store that had more brightly colored clothing, which quickly attracted our attention, though, still had the same style as the store before. "Hmm, guess we can go in here and check it out." Lemon said, pulling me inside.

As we began to look around, we saw other items, from regular clothing, to toys, to… _really_ vulgar toys. Embarrassed in being in there longer than needed, we just grabbed whatever looked nice and left. "Did you see how big some of those things were?!" Lemon asked. I just merely nodded softly and blushed deeply, "So, w-where to now?" I asked, trying to get the images out of my head.

"Well, it looks like your boots are ready to fall apart." Lemon pointed out. I looked down at them to see them torn and tattered with multiple holes riddled through them.

"Yeeaah, maybe it's about time I get a new pair." I replied.

When we finally came up to a shoe store, Lemon darted inside and instantly began to look around. "H-hey, wait for me!" I called out, chasing after her. When I caught up, Lemon was handing me a pair of solid white boots with silver studs running along the sides of them that reached up to my calves, "Try these!" she requested of me.

 _"You know, so far, I haven't had the chance to pick out anything!"_ I pouted playfully.

"W-well, yeah. But so far, you haven't complained about anything I picked out, aside from those pants earlier…" Lemon defended. I was getting ready to reply, but she was right. So far, everything she picked out did look amazing on me.

I gave a sigh of defeat and grabbed the boots, kicked off my old ones and put the new ones on. Surely enough, they were comfortable and fit really well. I sat there for a minute before looking up at her.

"Okay, you win. Let's get these ready to go." I said, beginning to take them off.

"Excuse me, ma'am, you can wear those out, if you'd like!" one of the store clerks said.

"Oh? Well, thank you so much!" I replied, walking over to the counter with the box in hand, "Excuse me, miss, we'd like to purchase these bo—" I froze, seeing… Adagio… working behind the counter.

Just looking at her, was enough to fill me with anger, "O-Oh, hey, Sonata…" Adagio said, backing away from me.

Lemon looked up at me and saw the anger building up, _"Sonata, please don't. We are out in public."_ she pleaded softly. I looked back at Lemon and nodded.

"I just want to buy these boots." I deadpanned, slamming the box on the counter.

Adagio walked up and cautiously grabbed the box and began to ring it up, "That'd be $350. Would you like to pay with cash or credit?" she asked. I pulled out the cash and placed it down.

Adagio looked up at me in awe, and then back down to the cash, "H-how did you come across so much money?!" she asked. I didn't answer her, I just stood there. She looked at me with a raised brow, "Alright, then… Well, $50 will be your change." she said, getting ready to hand it to me. I looked at her to see that she was skinnier than before. Seeing this, a wave of guilt began to fail within me.

"A-actually, you keep it. You look like you need it more than we do." I stated with both Adagio and Lemon looking up at me in surprise.

"S-Sonata, wait" Adagio called out to me as Lemon and I was turning to leave. I looked back at her, not wanting to hear her more than I had to, _"I'm sorry for everything that happened. I know you won't forgive me right now, but… I am sorry…"_ she stated. I turned to face her again, my expression showing no sympathy.

"Stop it, right now. No less than four days ago, you were calling me 'stupid', 'useless', and everything else under the bus. Do you really expect me to forgive you instantly, just because you are sorry?" I snapped at her. Adagio shook her head and looked down, "Exactly. Now, you have a good day." I hissed, storming out of the store with Lemon following shortly after.

I finally stopped and sat down at a bench on the other side of the mall, my nerves all over the place. Lemon came up and sat down beside of me, placing her arm behind me to rest on the top of the bench. "Is everything ok?" she asked.

I just sat there, unable to say a word. "Do you wanna head on home?" Lemon asked me, in which I replied with a soft nod. She smiled, helping me back up with the both of us heading back towards the entrance.

As soon as we got outside, the bus to take us back to the apartment arrived and we quickly hopped on and took our seats. "Does she really piss you off that much?" Lemon inquired. I nodded once more, my gaze finally meeting hers.

"Ever since I met her, she's done nothing but belittle me, and for a while, I believed her. I believed that I was nothing more than an idiot, basically. And with Aria blindly following her, she began to start on me as well." I said, remembering past memories that I've done so much to repress.

"I could say Aria gave it to me worse than Adagio did. But Aria only did it because she thought it would make Adagio laugh, plus, I could tell that she didn't actually mean any of it. Or, at least, I hoped. Like, before we got kicked out of my old world, I pleaded that we don't feed off of anyone as much as we needed to, but Adagio… she pushed me aside and said, 'Why should we save from feeding, when we had plenty to spare?'. Well, if it wasn't for her feeding constantly, we wouldn't have been kicked out. After we did, she blamed me, she said it was my fault that we were banished…" I said, tears beginning to flow from my eyes, my voice slowly growing shaky and soft, _"Years, and years of mental abuse from Adagio is why I loathe her so much…"_ I croaked. Lemon sat there for a second before wrapping her arms around me, pulling me close to her.

"You counted them as your family, and the only thing they did was hurt you?" she asked with me nodding softly as a reply. Lemon leaned in to kiss me on the lips and pulled me closer to her.

——

When we finally arrived back at the apartment, the sun was out of sight with the moon now shining brightly in the sky. We stepped off the bus and quickly felt the night air hit us. I looked around to see that the leaves were beginning to change colors and the night air was colder than usual.

"It's almost fall, isn't it?" I asked, still looking around.

"Yeah, sadly, we're supposed to have an early winter and expecting snow within the next two weeks." Lemon said with an annoyed tone.

Feeling a little bit better from earlier, I opened the door to feel a wave of warmth hit us, _"Well, if it's cold, that means we can snuggle more often~"_ I teased.

Lemon looked at me and smirked, _"Doesn't mean we can't any other time~"_ she teased back, walking passed me, carrying our bags into the bedroom. "Yeah, true." I replied, following behind her, though, rushed passed her to dive onto the bed.

Lemon looked at me and giggled, "I swear, I think you more child than anything." she joked.

"Mmm, just a bit." I replied, instantly making myself comfortable.

"Now, I'm not gonna be the only one putting up your clothes…" Lemon said, crossing her arms and playfully glared at me.

 _"Aww~! B-but I'm comfy!~"_ I whined playfully. Lemon rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed to lay down beside of me, "Fine, we can wait till later to do that." she said with a soft smile. I rolled over and smiled back at her, resting my head on her chest. Letting out a sigh of relief as Lemon wrapped an arm around me to pull me closer to her.

"Sooo, nap time?" I asked, looking up at her. "Really? We just got home." Lemon stated. "Exactly! Perfect time for a nap!" I stated cheerfully.

"Oh, fine," Lemon agreed, "At least, let me get comfy, first." she said as she got off the bed and began to strip out of all her clothes. By the time she turned back around, all of my own clothes were thrown around the room with me snuggled up on the bed, taking up the majority of the blankets.

She smirked and shook her head, "Really, Sonata?"

"What? You were taking too long."

"Alright. I guess I'll go sleep in the living room, then…" Lemon teased, turning to leave. I reached out, grabbing her hand, _"No, I don't wanna sleep by myself!"_ I pouted.

Lemon chuckled softly before laying down beside of me, the both of us returning back to our preferred sleeping position with my head on her chest and her arm wrapped around me, the soft beats of her heart quickly lulling me to sleep.


	4. Hopeful Thinking

For once, I woke up before Lemon did. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, my head still on her chest with the beat of her heart still being the only thing that I hear. _"Mmm, so peaceful~"_ I cooed quietly to myself. I looked down to see Lemon's hand now on top of mine. I laid there for a minute in bliss before I finally rolled over to look at the window, the Sun barely even coming over the horizon.

I went to roll over again to face Lemon once more, only to see tears flowing from her eyes with a pained expression on her face. _"N-No, please… I won't do it again…"_ Lemon whimpered in her sleep. I perched myself up with my elbows and looked at her, worry starting to set in.

 _"L-Lemon?"_ I hummed, reaching my hand out to her cheek.

By the time my hand even touched her, Lemon sat up, breathing heavily with the only emotion on her face being fear. _"L-Lemon, what happened?"_ I asked as I sat up.

 _"M-my ex… he was trying to choke me…"_ Lemon answered, softly rubbing her neck, _"S-Sonata… I still feel it…"_ she cried out. I looked at Lemon, and wrapped my arms around her to pull her close to me, _"It's ok, Lemon. He's gone and I'm here now. I promise, I won't hurt you like any of them did."_ I promised, doing my best to comfort her.

Ten minutes passed, as I felt Lemon's whole body quivering, her breath shaky and her heart rate massively increase, before she finally calmed down. _"Thank you for being her for me. I'm so happy to have you with me."_ Lemon stated as she laid her head on my chest.

I looked down and gave a soft small, _"Lemon, you know I just want to see you happy."_ I professed before kissing the top of her head. Lemon nodded and smiled gentle.

 _"I know, Kitten."_ Lemon cooed. I looked down at her and smirked, "'Kitten'?" I teased to see her blush deeply. Lemon quickly pulled the blanket up to cover her face. _"So, if I'm your Kitten, I guess that makes you my Lemon-Blossom~"_ I said, petting along her back.

Lemon looked up at me with a soft smile, "You, know; out of all my relationships, that's gotta be the most sweetest and most clever thing anyone has ever called me." she stated.

I giggled, "Really? To be honest, that's the first thing that popped up in my head." I stated, blushing softly. Lemon nodded and looked out the window, to see that the Sun wasn't up yet, then laid back down, dragging me with her, "Looks like we have a few hours before we have to get up." Lemon said as I rested my head back on her chest.

"Yeah, I know. I've been up a bit longer than you have." I said, making myself comfy once again, gently rubbing my hand along Lemon's belly.

Lemon smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder, "So, I gotta know something…?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling.

"What is it?" I asked, tracing little hearts along her belly with my finger.

"When we first met, why were you so defensive towards me? You wouldn't even let me get close to you at first." Lemon asked.

"Well, at the time, I just wanted to be alone. I felt like I was just going to hurt anyone that I came across. Though, when you came to me, I took a look into your beautiful eyes and I just felt a warmth—a happiness that I haven't felt in a long time," I stated softly, blushing a bit, "I didn't exactly fall for you, but, I felt like I could trust you, and be happy." I confessed, letting my heart out to her, hoping for the best.

"Well, what about now? What do you think?" Lemon asked, a faint hint of nervousness in her voice. I paused and smiled softly, _"I wouldn't give this up for anything~"_ I cooed, leaning up to plant a soft kiss on Lemon's lips.

 _"Aww, you're so sweet to me~"_ Lemon cooed as she wrapped her arms around me, "Y'know, it's kinda hard to believe that you were once evil." she said, holding me closer.

 _"Well, it takes a special girl to make someone like me nice~"_ I teased, laying my head down once more to get comfy.

I glanced up at Lemon, to see that she was thinking of something, though, not sure what it was, _"Everything okay, my beautiful, little Lemon-Blossom?~"_ I asked to see her face turn to a deep red almost immediately with a giddy smile following behind.

"Yeah. Just thinking about what all Mom said yesterday," Lemon pondered a-loud as she began to rub against my arm, "It just… hurts, that she feels so little about me. I mean, all because of who I want to be with, she goes and disowns me."

"Are you happy?" I ask her.

"Well, of course, I'm happy with you." Lemon answered with a warm smile. I reached up and grabbed her hand to bring it to my lips and kissed it. "Then, don't worry about what she thinks. As long as you're happy, is all that matters." I assured, curling my fingers with hers. Lemon smiled nodded softly, pulling the blanket back over us.

We laid there for an hour before the Sun's light began to pierce through her room. "Maybe we should get up now." Lemon suggested, but I clung tightly to her, and the bed.

 _"Nuuu…! Five more minutes…!"_ I jokingly pleaded. Lemon smiled and shrugged playfully, "Fine, five more minutes, but no more than that, missy." Lemon jokingly scolded. I rose a brow and smirked at her, "Yes, Mooom." I replied with Lemon giggling.

 _"I love you so much, Sonata~"_ Lemon affectionately professed, wrapping an arm around me. I froze up hearing that.

 _"Y-You… love me?"_ I inquired, blushing a deep blue. Is that what I've been feeling all this time? Love? Lemon looked down at me, a panicked gaze starting to appear on her face, _"Y-yeah. Why, wh-what's wrong?"_ she asked.

I don't know what was wrong. A whole blur of emotions just ran through my body all at once. Usually, I can just be straightforward with what I'm feeling, but this time, it was different. Something that I've just started feeling anytime I'm around Lemon on certain moments. Is this what love is? Finally, I made contact with her, my heart skipping a beat and a dumbfounded smile forming on my face.

I longed for this feeling. This feeling of bliss, of happiness, of… _love_ , _"I love you, too, Lemon~"_ I affectionately professed, as I cuddled up to her. I could feel the tension in Lemon's body gradually lighten up when I confessed that.

"You scared me for a second there." Lemon admitted, finally giving a sigh of relief.

"H-how come?"

"W-Well, I k-kinda just said that without even thinking, and when I saw your reaction… I th-thought, that you thought that I was w-weird…" Lemon confessed bashfully.

I looked up at her and smiled, "I couldn't ever think such a thing," I assured, holding Lemon close to me, "I've never been told that, nor, have I ever been treated as such. It's literally a new word for me." I stated as Lemon looked down at me in disbelief. "Your parents never said that they loved you?" Lemon asked, only to get a shrug from me. "I never knew my parents. Remember, sweetie? I'm from a completely different world. When I was born, my parents were gone." I said, trying to remember back.

Lemon looked down at me and nodded softly, "Well…" she began, developing a big grin on her face, "It's settled, you are now taken in as an official member of the Zest family!" she cheered, holding me close. I smiled and snuggled up close to her once more.

"That'd be nice." I purred.

We laid there for a few more minutes before we heard this harmonious melody coming from O'Mally's apartment just added on to this moment. "Heh. Perfect timing." I said, looking up at Lemon with her nodding.

Finally, after a while of laying there, Lemon looked down at me with a smirk, "Alright. C'mon, Kitten; time to get up." she said, the both of us finally getting up.

"Do I have to get dressed?" I yawned, stretching out my still asleep limbs.

"If I have to, then, you do, too." Lemon said with a smirk, putting on a pair of sweatpants and a band t-shirt. I walked over to the pile of clothes that we bought yesterday and pulled out a pair of baggy clothes almost identical to Lemon's, the colors being the only in difference. "So what's on today's agenda?" I asked.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure just yet. I try to plan out one thing, but lately, it seems to go out the window." Lemon answered. Surely enough, as if on cue, a knock was heard at the front door, "See? Told ya," Lemon said, walking towards the door, "One second! I just got out of bed!" she called out.

When she got to the door, O'Mally was standing there, "Sorry to have bothered you, lass. I was just wondering if the music may have been bothering you all. I have to have it turned up a bit to actually hear anything after having a grenade explode near me…" he stated, slightly embarrassed.

"Nah, of course not! Honestly, me and Sonata was already up and just relaxing when you started playing it. If anything, it added to the mood." Lemon assured with a smile.

I poked my head around the corner and smiled, "Hello." I said, waving at him.

O'Mally looked at me and waved back, "Well, alrighty then. I was just making sure that it wasn't bothering ya or anything. You two have a nice day." he said, heading back to his apartment.

"He seems really nice." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. Now, I kinda feel bad for calling him weird the other day." Lemon said, as she shut the door behind her. "Maybe we can have a cookout or something before it gets too cold." I suggested, walking into the kitchen, preparing to make a pot of coffee.

Lemon came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my hips while resting her head on my shoulder, "Maybe, but we still need to see if he's actually telling the truth about having a son first." she said.

"Possibly invite Dad as well to make sure we have some extra backup?" I joked.

"Oh, you're calling him dad now?" Lemon teased with a smirk.

"Well, you _DID_ tell me that I was officially part of the Zest family." I reminded her.

"Yeah, you got me there." Lemon said with a smile.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything," I said, turning to face her, "I'd be happy to be part of your family." I stated, placing my hands on her shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Hmm… 'Sonata Zest'? That does have a nice ring to it." Lemon teased, after pulling away. "Now, hold it, missy, don't be thinking that far ahead; not yet, at least." I teased back. Lemon shrugged and smirked, "Eh. It was just hopeful thinking." she said with a sly grin before she went to the fridge, "So, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked, digging through the fridge.

"Hmm, maybe something simple today? bacon and egg sandwich sound good?" I asked, pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Why something simple?" Lemon asked.

"Well, it seems like everyday, something has happened, that somehow, interrupts us. So, I was thinking maybe a quick light breakfast. Then, we can go somewhere for lunch and dinner? Kind of make it a day just to us." I said with a smile. Lemon smiled and looked back at me, pulling the food out, "Sounds good to me. It'd be nice to actually have a whole day to just ourselves." she said, placing the food on the counter.

"I'm gonna try and find something on TV for us to watch after breakfast." I said, turning the corner to the living room.

A few minutes passed with Lemon coming in with two plates and sat down beside of me and handed me my plate, "So, did ya find anything good?" she asked, as I was still flipping through channels.

"Not really, just some cartoons and some a few movies that were almost over." I said, casting out a disappointed sigh.

"Here, let me look," Lemon said, snatching the remote from me, pulling up a whole new list of options, "So, how about some funny cartoons?" she said turning it to a show with the main character being some fat guy with glasses, getting ready to be launched out of a cannon. It immediately catching my attention.

"Okay, works for me," I stated, turning to lean against Lemon with my feet up on the couch, "Thank you for breakfast again." I thanked with a smile, as I began to eat.

"Well, I don't want you going hungry." Lemon said, biting down in her sandwich.

I looked at Lemon and smirked softly, "You know, there's something that I haven't actually tested." I said with a smirk. "Oh? What's that?" Lemon said with a smile. I leaned up and gave her neck a soft, teasing, little nibble before pulling back to see her face a whole new shade of red, _"Y'know, for your name to be 'Lemon'—"_

"Sonata, no…" Lemon groaned.

 _"—you don't taste like one~"_ I teased, bursting out in a fit of laughter. Lemon looked at me and sighed, shaking her head, _"What~? You seem a little… sour~"_ I teased some more.

"Yep. That's it, I'm officially disowning you." Lemon declared. _"But, you still love me, right?~"_ I said, looking up at her with innocent eyes. Lemon looked down at me and smirked, _"Yeah, I guess I do~"_ she said, leaning down to kiss my lips. After we pulled away, I smiled and snuggled up against her once more, finishing eating, and going back to watching the show that she picked out.


	5. Slow Starts, Quick Endings

It was an early Monday morning. I'm guessing around two or three? I was laying in bed beside Lemon, just thinking about starting up school tomorrow. I was nervous, _'What if there are some students there that recognized me?'_

I didn't want to go. I was too paranoid and scared. _'What if they convince Lemon to break-up with me because of what I used to be?'_ I curled up to Lemon, trying my best not to start crying, though, failing horribly, my nerves causing my body to shake.

 _"Pl-please don't leave…"_ I pleaded out in a gentle whisper repeatedly. Although, I was silenced when I felt Lemon start to stir, "Kitten, is everything alright?" she asked, slowly sitting up. I looked at her and held onto her as if my life depended on it.

 _"I-I'm sorry for w-waking you up…"_ I whimpered, trying my best to muffle my sobs. Lemon sat up and looked down at me, "Sonata, what's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone. _"I-I'm scared…"_ I sobbed, looking down at the bed in front of me. "Of what?" Lemon asked. I took a deep breath, trying to regain my thoughts and form a sentence, _"I'm scared… th-that when we go to school t-tomorrow, someone might r-recognize me, and try to get you to b-break-up with me…"_ I cried, tears now flowing freely from my eyes.

Lemon looked down at me before moving closer to wrap her arms around my shoulders, _"Sonata, I would never plan on leaving you. If I did, I would have left you when Mom told me to."_ she said in a comforting tone.

 _"I-I know, but it's st-still lingering in the back of my mind. Wh-what if…"_ I whimpered, my body shaking once more at the thought of losing her.

I felt Lemon gently take hold my chin as she turned my head to face her, gently pressing her forehead against mine, _"Sonata, I couldn't imagine spending a day without you. I'd be lost without you."_ she softly professed. I looked back into Lemon's eyes once more, my whole world instantly piecing itself back together. I trusted her, more than anything.

I quickly wrapped my arms around Lemon, placing my head under her chin and just… let everything all out, _"I-I'm sorry, Lemon…! With my past, I've lost so many because of what I done. And now, that I've found someone who means so much to me, I'm terrified of losing you, too…! I trust you more with my life, and I don't want to be with anyone, but you. I'm just scared…!"_ I cried out, cradling myself up against her.

Lemon wrapped her arms around me once more, holding me tight, _"As long as I'm alive and breathing , I'm always going to be here for you. Even if I was offered a life of fame and fortune, I would turn it all away, just so I can be with you."_ she promised in a warm and confident tone. I nodded softly, tears still streaming down my cheeks. "If you want, I can talk to the Dean for you, and tell her that you feeling sick?" Lemon offered as she began to rub her hand along my back.

 _"N-no, that's alright. I want to go with you…"_ I choked out.

"Are you sure?" Lemon asked as I nodded, "Alright, Kitten. Then you might wanna get some sleep. I've felt you tossing and turning all night." she teased with a soft smirk, which didn't help the case of me feeling bad for even waking her up, "C'mon, lay back down with me." Lemon cooed as she began to lay down

I looked at her, finally managing to smile, _"I love you, my beautiful Lemon-Blossom~"_ I lovingly expressed, leaning down to kiss her before laying my head on her chest. _"I love you, too, my adorable little Kitten~"_ Lemon expressed in return, wrapping her arms around me to hold me close.

——

When I woke up, Lemon was already out of the bed. I sat up and yawned softly, the blankets perched over my shoulders, _"Lemon…?!"_ I groggily called out. "In the shower!" I heard her answer back. I got out of bed and stammered to the doorway with the blanket being the only thing covering me.

 _"What… time is it…?"_ I yawned. "It's probably just turning seven!" Lemon replied. I nodded softly, stammering through the house.

Suddenly, the heavenly scent of breakfast being cooked began to fill the house. I walked into the kitchen to see her dad standing there, with all burners on the stove going, "Hmm? Oh, hey there, Sonata." he greeted casually.

I blushed deeply and darted back into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me. "Hey, Dad's here, by the way!" Lemon called out. I glared at the door slightly, trying to find my school uniform, "Yeah, I kinda figured that one out when I walked through the house, half-naked!!" I yelled back, only to hear her laughing, "That's not funny!"

"It is, a little. At least, from my perspective, it is." Lemon replied. I finally came back out of the bedroom a few minutes later with my uniform on and my hair still a matted mess. Lemon came out finally, a sly smirk on her face, _"So, trying to show my dad your goods, huh?"_ she teased. "Well, if I would've known he was here, I wouldn't have stammered through the house, half-naked." I groaned.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I didn't see anything. I just heard you moving around and figured it was you," Citron said, pulling out three plates from the cabinets, "So, excited for your first day at Crystal Prep?" he asked, bringing the plates over to us.

I looked down, remembering everything in vivid detail from last night, _"Y-yeah. Just kind of nervous…"_

"Don't be nervous, Sonata. I know about your past, and even after that. If I had any doubt in you, I would have sided with Avalon." Citron said, grabbing three mugs and filled them up with orange juice. "W-wait, _you_ know about me?!" I exclaimed, my nerves beginning to go into shock again. "Tried to take over a school; was defeated by seven magical girls, yadda-yadda-yadda, et-cetera, et-cetera. Look, all that matters is that you are not that same person anymore." Citron answered with a smile, bringing the drinks over.

I looked up at him and nodded softly, "Though, will say this much: didn't really believe in magic or any of that type of shit until I saw what happened on the news. Though, from the person I saw then, to the person I see now, are two _completely_ different people. Who I see now, is a sweet, pure, gentle and kind-hearted young woman. Someone who I am proud to have date my daughter." Citron professed with a smile.

I blushed softly and smiled, "Thank you so much, sir." I said. Citron shook his head, "No, don't call me 'sir', You aren't one of my soldiers. You're family now, just call me 'Dad'." he assured. I looked over at Lemon who was thrilled with his statement and nodded softly. "Thank you, Dad." I said, a gentle smile forming.

"No problem. Now, hurry up and eat, you two. I gotta get you to school." Citron said, digging into his own plate. "Dad, how are you gonna take us? You have a motorcycle." Lemon asked. "And a small truck, a Jeep, and a Camaro." Citron finished. "Oh… okay, then."

After we finished eating, we were just on our way out the door, but I forgot my hair was still a mess. So now, I'm running around the house frantically, trying to find my hairbrush. "Lemon, do you know where my hairbrush went to?!" I asked, digging through the drawers in the bathroom.

"Kitten, just use mine. It'll be okay." Lemon said. I shrugged and grabbed hers, trying to brush my hair in a hurry.

"C'mon, Sonata! Ya should'a done this earlier!" Dad called out.

"Sorry! I know, I'm slow…!" I pouted, "J-just give me a moment!" I said, trying my best to hurry up.

Finally, I rushed out of the bathroom, grabbed my bag, and darted out behind Lemon and Citron, shutting the door behind me. "Thought we were gonna have to leave without you." Citron teased with a soft chuckle.

"Not funny…" I pouted, looking over to see Citron shrugging slightly. "Oh, come on. I was just kidding around." he replied.

We walked up to a small truck that seemed to only have one row of seats. "Hmm, wanna sit in the middle, Sonata?" Lemon asked. "Yeah, why not?" I answered, jumping in and slid into the middle with Lemon sitting beside of me. I smiled and rested my head on her shoulder as she wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me closer to her.

 _"Aww, that's so cute~"_ Citron teased. "What? It's what couples do." I said with a smirk. "Yeah, I know. But still cute, nonetheless." Citron said, jumping into the truck.

We finally arrived at the school after ten or so minutes of driving. It felt like my stomach was in my throat. The memories from last night flashing through my mind as panic instantly started settle in. Lemon looked over at me, seeing my reaction, "Kitten, it'll be okay." she assured with a smile and kissed the top of my head. I looked at her and nodded softly as she grabbed my hand and lured me out of the truck. "We'll see you later Dad!" Lemon called out, shutting the truck door behind her.

He gave one honk of the horn while he pulled off down the road. I began to look around, the other students looking at me closely. I tighten my grasp on Lemon's hand and hid behind her, worried about what was going on through the conversations.

Lemon looked behind at me and tilted her head to the side, "Are you gonna be okay, Kitten?" she asked me, worry in her voice. I looked up at her and nodded shakily, _"Y-yeah. J-just trying to get over what all was going through my mind last night…"_ I answered, forcing a small smile. Lemon rose a brow at me and released my hand and quickly wrapped it around my shoulder, holding me closer to her, which helped put my mind to ease.

"See? I told you Lemon Zest was a lesbian." I heard one of the students said as she and another girl walked passed us. "Would you stop it? You know how many shitty boyfriends she's had. Maybe she finally found someone who treats her nice." the other girl snapped back, which actually made me feel a little bit better. "Still, it's disgusting." the snobby one said. I looked at her, growing somewhat irritated.

"E-excuse me?" I called out.

She turned around to face me, only to step back and cower a little bit, "I-it's you. Y-you're one of those th-things who tried to take over Canterlot High…" she said, backing away from me.

"'Things'?" I muttered to myself.

"Hey! You listen here!" Lemon butted in, standing in front of me, "Just because your dad's a rich asshole, doesn't mean you get free reign to say whatever you want about people! So, listen here, bitch; she's a _beautiful_ person. She may have had a bumpy past, but we all have. No one's perfect!" Lemon scolded, glaring at the girl.

"Oh? And _you_ think _you_ have the _right_ to talk to _me_ , like I'm some low commoner?!" the girl snapped, "I can have you expelled from this scho—" she froze in fear when she looked over at me.

I didn't know why either, until I looked in the reflection of a nearby window to see my eyes were glowing red. I quickly glanced down to cover my face with my bangs, hoping not many people saw that. "W-well, just watch h-how you t-talk to me." the girl said, turning to leave.

Lemon looked over at me and grabbed my hand, "Don't worry about them, Sonata, they're just a bunch of spoiled brats." she said, as we began to walk into the school, only to have everyone clear a path for us.

"Hmm, this is weird. Usually, there's little-to-no room to walk this time of day." Lemon stated, scratching the back of her head. _"Yeah. Maybe it's because you're with me…"_ I said, extremely ashamed.

——

We made out way down the hall and stopped at a door with "Dean Cadence" written on it. "Well, I guess this is your stop." Lemon said, slowly releasing my hand. "How long do you think this will last?" I ask, glancing at Lemon. "Eh, when I went through this, I had to sit through, like, a whole block. So, I'd say about an hour and forty-five minutes, give or take." Lemon said with a smile. I nodded softly and smiled in return.

"Welp, I'm gonna head on to class. Love you, Kitten." Lemon cooed, leaning down to give me a quick kiss. "I love you, too, Lemon-Blossom." I said as she turned to leave.

As I turned to face the doorway once more, this woman with long purple, pink and yellow hair was standing there. I'm guessing she's Dean Cadence, "Oh, hello! You must be the new student Citron Zest told me about," she said, flipping through the papers on her clipboard, "Um, let's see here, uhh… Ah, here we are! Sonata Dusk, right?" she asked. I nodded softly, looking up at her. "Y-yes, ma'am." I said, still unsure about even being here.

Cadence looked down at me and raised an eyebrow, "You look familiar, Ms. Dusk. Have you, by any chance, been here before?" she asked.

I shook my head, "N-no, ma'am. I'm a new student here. Just r-really nervous is all." I said with a fake chuckle after. Cadence smiled warmly at me, "It's alright. No need to be nervous." she said, reassuring me, "Oh! Please, come in and take a seat." she said a bit frantically all of sudden, leading me inside.

I walked over to her desk and sat down in front of her. "So, your father, I guess, wishes to register you here?" Cadence asked. "W-well, he's not technically my dad. He's my girlfriend's dad. _I've never actually known my father…_ " I said, looking down.

Cadence looked at me as a small smile crept along her face, "Hmm? So, I take it you and Ms. Lemon Zest are together?" she asked with me nodding softly, which caused her smile to grow, " _Aww, that's so cute~!_ I've seen that girl come through here, time and time again over her ex-boyfriends. None of them treated her in a proper manner, either. Maybe she needs a girlfriend to set her straight… _NOT_ that I want her to be straight or anything like that." Cadence stated, trying to not sound rude.

"It's okay. I understood what you meant, ma'am." I said with a smile.

"Well, the reason that you're here is for a Class of Conduct. We have all of our students go through this, so don't stress out if you feel like you've been 'randomly selected'." Cadence said, leaning over to pull something from her desk.

——

As I was walking down the hall after dropping Sonata off at the Dean's, more and more people was stepping aside, "What in the hell is going on? Did I just randomly grow a third arm or something?" I asked myself.

"Well, well, well; look at who it is?" came Fleur-de Lis' voice from behind me, "It's Lemon Zest – the dyke with a freak for a girlfriend." she mocked. I paused and turned around, "Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry. It's really hard to understand you. 'Cause y'know, usually, when you talk, you're on your knees, swallowing some guy's cum." I sneered, glaring at her.

Fleur-de Lis pulled back in shock, "Why, I'd never!" she exclaimed. "You would, for the right price." I retorted with a smirk. Fleur-de Lis stormed up to me, the both of us eye-to-eye, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you expelled, Zest?! Unlike your petty self, I have connections." "One reason? Heh, sweetie, I can give you a list. One: I'm nicer than you, two: I'm prettier than you; three: I don't look like a twig, four: I haven't slept with each and every member of the Shadow Colts; and five: I don't have to make a living on my knees. Need I go on?" I smirked.

——

"Alrighty, Ms. Dusk, that just about wraps it u—"

"What?! She started it!" I heard Lemon's voice boom out from the hallway, before she was tossed into the room with me and Dean Cadence, with this blue skinned, light-purple haired woman coming in behind her.

"Oh, no… Lemon, what happened now?" Dean Cadence asked in disappointment, burying her face in her hands.

"Fleur-de Lis was calling me a 'dyke'. I came back with a few comments of my own, and then she slapped me. So, I punched her." Lemon answered with a smile on her face.

"Lemon! That's _NOT_ something to be proud of. What did I tell you?" Cadence asked. "'To ignore it,' but Dean Cade—"

"No, buts!" the other woman snapped, "Not even a month ago, you were suspended for the _same exact_ story!" the woman said.

"Principal Cinch, I'm telling the truth!" Lemon exclaimed.

"I don't care! You're lucky her parents aren't going to take you to court for assault!" Cinch snapped out.

"Oh, so if her parents have money, she can do whatever she wants, insults whoever she pleases, and step on anyone she chooses to? But since I don't, I'm the one getting in trouble for her _hitting me_ first?!" Lemon argued.

"No one claims to have seen her strike you first. Everyone is pointing the finger to you!" Cinch said. Lemon stood there for a second, anger building up inside of her, "You have working security cameras all throughout this school. If you don't believe me, then look at them!" she yelled out.

"We don't have to, Ms. Zest. You are not the one in charge here; I am!" Cinch growled back. "Oh, yeah, and we all see how well that's going. You're allowing richer, more privileged students to step all over the less privileged! Fantastic job there, Principal Cinch! Go, team!" Lemon snapped. "I do not have to stand for this, Ms. Zest! You are really trying my patience!" Cinch groaned.

"Both of you! Stop!" Cadence intervened, irritated, "This is my office, and I refuse to have this going on here. Lemon, if what you are saying is true, then we'll take a look at the footage." she said.

"Dean Cadence, please, you gotta trust me on this…" Lemon pleaded.

Cadence nodded and turned to open up a cabinet with several monitors in it, "Which hallway did it happen in?"

"Hallway-D, ma'am." Lemon answered. Cadence kneeled down and began to rewind the tape. "This is just a complete waste of time, Ms. Zest!" Cinch groaned.

"Now, hold on. Let's just see what happens before we start jumping to conclusions." Cadence said, finally stopping it, "Alrighty, let's see what happened." Cadence pressed play as video-footage of Lemon just casually walking down the hallway began to play. Suddenly, within the tape, I can hear, "Well, well, well; look who it is?" Fleur-de Lis said as she stood behind Lemon, "It's Lemon Zest – the dyke with a freak for a girlfriend." "Oh, excuse me, I'm sorry. It's really hard to understand you. 'Cause y'know, usually, when you talk, you're on your knees, swallowing some guy's cum."

We continued to watch it the exchange of words, until finally—wait… the screen froze. "Dean Cadence, what's going on?" Lemon asked. "I don't know. It seem to have froze; hang on a second." Cadence said, leaning down to try and fix the problem.

It skipped all the way to when Lemon was holding her cheek in shock and then reached out, punching the girl in the face, then to be quickly be pulled away by an adult man and Principal Cinch.

Cadence paused it to look at Lemon, uncertainty in her eyes, "N-n-no, I have the handprint on my cheek, Dean Cadence. She hit me first!" Lemon pleaded. "I'm sorry, Lemon, but it looks like you hit her first." Cadence replied, reluctance in her voice.

"W-wait! Dean Cadence, if I may?" I asked, "The video obviously skipped for a few seconds. Isn't there, by any chance, another camera that's pointed within that direction?" I asked, doing my best to help Lemon out.

Cadence looked at the monitors once more, a sly smile slowly beginning to form, "Actually, there is." she said, reaching up to another monitor and began to rewind it to the exact moment, to see that Fleur was, in fact, the first one to hit Lemon. "Well, would you look at that. Looks like Lemon was telling the truth after all." Dean Cadence said with a big smile.

"W-well, that doesn't matter! Lemon should have not fought back, and with this being her third offence this year alone, she is to be _expelled_ from Crystal Prep Academy." Cinch said, curling up her nose towards Lemon.

"What?! What's gonna happen to her?!" Lemon exclaimed.

"She'll be suspended, of course—" Dean Cadence went to say. "No, she won't. She was antagonized by Lemon t—" "No, just shut up!" Lemon demanded, interrupting Cinch with tears in her eyes, _"I'm fucked, either way…"_ she said, grabbing her bag and storming out of the office.

"Lemon!" I called out, rushing outside of the office to see Lemon on the other side of the hallway, breaking down with her phone in her hand, _"D-Dad, I-I need you to come pick me up…"_ she said in a shaky voice.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. What happened, though?" I heard him ask. _"I…c-can I explain it wh-when you get here?"_ Lemon pleaded.

"Um, sure. I'm still at your place, cleaning up from breakfast, just give me about five minutes and I'll be up there." he said.

 _"Th-thanks, Dad…"_ Lemon said before hanging up the phone. I walked over to her and sat down beside of her.

"A-are you alright?" I asked, cautiously reaching out to grab her hand.

Lemon just shook her head, _"Sonata, this isn't fair! Fleur-de Lis started it! She was the one who threw the first punch! And yet, I'm the one who gets in trouble! It's always like this around here…!"_ she cried out.

"How dare you?! Lemon didn't influence Fleur! If anything Fleur-de Lis was the one antagonizing Lemon! Are you seriously saying that you wouldn't have done the same thing?!" we heard Dean Cadence exclaim. "My word is final, Cadence! She is to be expelled from Crystal Prep Academy, immediately. She'll be fortunate enough to even get into Canterlot High with the report I plan on giving her. And, if you _dare_ try to go against me, I will have your job!" Cinch shot back.

I immediately got up and opened the door, "Umm, excuse me? But from what I've witnessed on my first day here at Crystal Prep Academy, is _absolutely atrocious_. You have clear evidence that one student started conflict, and yet, you choose to ignore it? What kind of sick and sadistic place is this?! The only thing I've witnessed here, is a school that is led by a corrupted principal," I spoke, removing my jacket, "This isn't what I was hoping for here at Crystal Prep. I was hoping for equality for all students. Not this bogus crap…" I finished, tossing my jacket on the ground and storming back out to see Citron kneeling beside of Lemon, his face growing more red by the second.

Surely enough, Citron stormed pass me and into the office, slamming the door behind him. "What kind of fucking bullshit is this?!" I heard his voice boom out.

"Don't you dare take that type of tone with me! Do you have any idea who I am?!" Cinch snapped. "Yeah. You're a jacked-up, failure, piece of fucking shit of a principal, that's who! Now, do _you_ have any idea who _I_ am? I am Colonel Citron D. Zest, of the 1/120th Flame-Throwing Haymakers! When my ex-wife told me about this school, I had the same hopes that Sonata had. But apparently, I was in the wrong. Every cent that I invested in this place – I want back! I also demand to have the security tapes of the past four minutes." Citron growled.

"By law, you—" "'By law,'? No-no-no, trust me, I can have this room filled with lawyers and attorneys, and they'll tell you that I have the right to those tapes," Citron stated, "Now, in the next five seconds— _ **EXACTLY THE NEXT FIVE FUCKING SECONDS!**_ —I better have those tapes in my hand. And if I don't, I will personally get them myself…" Citron said, his body trembling with anger.

Cadence looked at him, instantly handing over the tapes, "Oh, thank you, Miss." Citron thanked, giving Cadence a genuine smile, before snapping his head towards Cinch and opened the door.

"Now, you're probably asking yourself, 'What is he gonna do with those?' well, it's simple," Citron stated, reaching out to grab the jacket I tossed on the floor, "I'm gonna take you, that girl, and her parents to court and sue all of you for each and every cent you have," he said with a grin, "And trust me, from what I've heard, there's a _LOT_ of students that would be willing to step in for me," he said, his grin growing ever more, "Now, you just have a grand-fucking-day." he snapped.

Citron stepped out of the office and turned towards me and Lemon, "Alright, c'mon you two. Let's head home." he said, marching out in front of us, with the two of us in tow, "So, where do you guys wanna go?" he asked as he opened the door to the truck.

 _"I-I just w-wanna go home, Dad…"_ Lemon said, looking down.

"Well, how about this: instead, we go and get you some ice-cream, then, maybe take you two to the movies – that sound good?" Citron offered, with Lemon nodding softly, "What about you, Sonata? That sound alright?"

"It doesn't matter. It's whatever Lemon wants to do." I said, doing my best to comfort her.

"Alright. Oh, and also, we need to get you two enrolled into a different school," Citron said, going to pull out, but was stopped by a blue haired man, "Oh, for fuck sakes…" Citron stepped out of the truck, "What the hell do you want?" The man walked up to Citron and smiled. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to help you out in this. The same goes for my wife, Cadence – she's the Dean here. We've seen the way Cinch runs this place, running off excellent students just so she can get a bigger paycheck." he said.

Citron and Lemon looked at the man in shock, "Well, that'd be greatly appreciated of you both. And if you have any tapes that may have been tampered with, please bring them to my attention as well, if you can." Citron said.

"Will do, sir. Oh, by the way, My name is Shining Armor: retired Captain, sir." Shining said with a smile. "Well, thank you for all your help, Captain Armor, but I'm gonna take these two and try to cheer 'em up. You take it easy." Citron said before getting back in the truck.

"No problem. Oh, one more thing; Canterlot High School is probably one of the better schools around here. Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna will take them in, just so as long as you explain the situation. Plus, my little sister, Twi, is down there now, and she absolutely loves it. Just something to think about. I'll do my best to write a referral so all allegations are cleared." Shining informed before walking away, "You all have a nice day!" he called out before running back to the school.

Citron looked over at me and Lemon as he got back in, "Canterlot High sound alright with you two?"

 _"D-Dad, anywhere would be than here…"_ Lemon said, laying her head on my shoulder. I didn't pay no mind to what was being said; my only focus was cheering up Lemon.

About thirty minutes later, we arrived in Canterlot City. I began to look around, realizing the location and where we were heading. "Excuse me, Citron?"

"Yeah, Sonata?"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, like I said, I need to make sure that you two are in school, since I'm the legal guardian for the both of you now. Seeing as how Crystal Prep pulled that stunt, we're gonna talk to Celestia about enrolling both of you here." Citron answered, right before turning into Canterlot High's parking lot.

I looked around to see Sunset and the others sitting in front of the statue, watching us pull in. We stepped out of the truck and began to walk past everyone who was eyeing us down, almost immediately.

Finally as we came up to Sunset and the others, I heard them whispering about something, but wasn't able to understand. "Hey Sonata." I heard Sunset say, walking up to us.

I looked up and smiled softly, "H-hey Sunset."

"So, what brings you two here?" Sunset asked, the others coming up behind her.

"Well…"

"I got in a fight at CPA over who I was with. They ended up tampering with the tapes and was using favoritism." Lemon chimed in with a smirk on her face. The others looked at her in shock at her reaction.

"So, who are y'all with?" AJ asked.

 _"Well, Sonata, of course~"_ Lemon answered, forming an even bigger smile as she wrapped her arm around me to pull me close to her, while I rested my head on her shoulder.

 _"Awww~! So cute!~"_ Pinkie exclaimed, causing both me and Lemon to blush.

"Yep. She's helped pull me out of some dark times." Lemon said, making me blush even more.

"Well, I do say, you two make such an adorable couple." Rarity stated.

"Th-thank you." I finally spoke, trying to pull my hoodie over my head to hide my blush.

"So, I'm guessing you two are here to talk to Principal Celestia, yeah?" Sunset asked. "Yeah, though, I'm not exactly sure if I'll be allowed back in…" I stated.

Sunset looked at me and laughed softly, "Sonata, I destroyed the entire front of the school, as well as cause a massive hole in the ground. If they allowed me back in, even after all that, then I'm sure they'll let you back in." she said.

I nodded softly and felt Lemon tug on me a little bit, "C'mon, I think Dad's wanting to hurry up and get this over with." she teased.

I nodded softly and followed Citron and Lemon into the school, "I'll see you all later!" I called out, waving back at them as we walked in the school.


End file.
